


Obey

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Both POVs, Bottom Rey, Darkness, Dominate Kylo ren, F/M, Human Pet, Human Trafficking, Kinky good times, Kinky sex, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren has a heart, Plot Based Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Slave, Submissive Rey, Top Kylo Ren, bdsm sex, bought, dubcon, kylo ren is a dick, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: “Do you have a name?” He asks. The girl doesn’t speak at first and Kylo sighs. “You’ll learn soon…” He quickly hits the cage with his hand, making it shake and he speaks once more. “You will speak when spoken to.” He tells her. “Now tell me your name.” The girl slowly licks her bottom lip and he hears her sigh.“...Rey.” She finally whispers.“Rey…” he repeats. “Well, Rey… you can call me Master.”***Kylo never cared about the people he put into cages and sold; not until a beautiful young lady was placed in front of him. His mouth watered at the sight of her and he knew she was the one. He just had to get her trained first.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren|Ben Solo/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 178
Kudos: 329





	1. Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> New story; here we go! 
> 
> This is pretty much the opposite of ULAK, but let’s be honest Kylo is going to be a bigger dick! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! 🖤 
> 
> Also I’m not putting a Rape/Non-Con tag onto this story because I will be time jumping forward after part way into the next chapter. (Where the non-con would most likely happen.)  
> If you are uncomfortable with that, please click away; though we will never see it play out.

-

-

There was another shipment coming in at midnight and that meant fifty-four new faces would be filling the cells below him. He was not sure how much money this batch would make the company but if it was anything like the last… 

Kylo smiles to himself and gently swirls the whiskey in his glass. There were only a few more moments before the trucks would be pulling up and soon after that… he’d be able to get home. He hasn’t been home since he left this morning around seven and he’s ready to slip into bed. 

“Mr. Ren.” he hears. Kylo turns his head toward the small speaker on his desk and presses the button. 

“Yes?”

“Shipment has docked. Would you like to oversee?” he hears Miss. Netal ask. 

“Yes I would. Make sure Hux and Poe are ready to go.”

“Yes, sir.” Kylo stands and buttons his suit jacket before finishing his drink. He heads to his office door and makes sure to grab his things before exiting. Kylo takes a glance at Miss. Netal as he walks out and she smiles. 

“Will there be anything else, Mr. Ren?” she asks. 

“No, after the shipment is done we can all leave.”

“Fine, sir. And what time will you be in tomorrow?”

“Noon.”

“Alright, and would you like lunch when you arrive?”

“Sure, nothing heavy. See you tomorrow Miss. Netal.”

“See you tomorrow sir.” Kylo goes to the small elevator at the end of the hallway and pushes the button he needs. As soon as he’s down on the ground floor, he makes his way to the shipment bay. He doesn’t try to force a smile as Hux and Poe come into sight. He could leave this all to them, though he does like to make sure it all goes over smoothly. The men shake each other's hands and Hux hands Kylo a few papers. 

“From Plutt, he needs you to sign.” Kylo quickly scans over the paperwork and fishes a pen from his pocket. 

“Everything look alright? You know we can’t always trust Plutt.”

“We know sir. But since the last time, he seemed to have gotten the message.” Kylo nods and signs the papers. He hands them back to Hux and turns to Poe. 

“How soon can you get them into the system Mr. Dameron?”

“After their photographs and vitals are taken I can begin. So as soon as tomorrow afternoon.”

“Excellent. The auction is next week so make sure they’re all cleaned up.”

“Of course, sir.” Kylo turns his head and watches as Unkar Plutt begins to haul the shipment into the facility. He watches as he sets cage by cage down and sighs as he sees one of the faces. Some man with dark eyes… 

He remembers a time where this would have sent shivers down his spine but now… when he sees these people… all he sees are dollar signs. Lots of dollar signs. 

“Have Phasma start the sorting, three to each cell. Then we can end this day.” Hux nods and begins tapping away at his phone. Kylo takes out his own but puts it back into his pocket when he hears Phasma’s voice echo through the room. 

“How many again?” he hears her ask. 

“Fifty-four, three to each cell.”

“Is there an even amount of the sexes?” she asks. 

“There should be, that’s what we ordered.” 

“Good we’ll be even this time around. Can’t afford another incident.” Kylo and Phasma shake hands as she comes closer and she pats his back. 

“Shouldn’t you be home?” she asks. 

“Yes, I should. So the quicker you all get this done, the quicker I can get going.” Phasma smiles and walks away from him before calling her helpers. Kylo watches as they begin to wheel the cages out of the back room and when Plutt smiles at him he looks away. He hates this man but he’s good at his trade, so that makes the few times he has to endure his presence worth it, or at least he tells himself that. 

After every cage is brought back, and shoved into the truck, Hux hands Plutt the papers. Plutt gives them copies and leaves without a word. Once the room is secured again Kylo shakes everyone’s hands and sighs. 

“Okay, I’m off. I’ll be in at noon, so please have the paperwork on my desk by then.” Poe nods and Kylo checks his phone. It’s after one in the morning… 

“Yes sir.” says Hux. Kylo turns from his employees and makes his way out. And once he’s in the parking lot, he gets into his car and closes his eyes a moment. He’s ready for bed and he wishes he could take a day off but now that they have new faces in the facility… he’ll have lots more work to do. Kylo opens his eyes, pushes the start button and pulls from his spot. He enters the code into the keypad near the gate and makes sure it closes behind him before starting his drive home. 

-

-

**One Week Later**

-

-

Kylo runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath. It’s the night of the auction and he’s already down in his seat right next to the stage. Hux and Phasma are seated next to him and he rolls his eyes as Hux flips through note cards. He’s the one who talks to the buyers, and auctions off the items. Kylo’s only job is to sit here and look presentable, and he’s glad for it. At first he did all of that but stopped once he found someone else to do it. And Hux, being the sly, well spoken man he is, is very good at his job. 

“Sir?” Kylo looks up from his phone and sees Poe is standing there. “We’re ready to begin, whenever you say.”

“Start as soon as you can Mr. Dameron.”

“Yes sir.” and he walks away. Hux stands, goes up to the podium and puts down his notecards. Kylo cracks his knuckles and Phasma straightens her blouse. 

“Ready to make some money?” she asks.

“Always.” and the lights go down. The curtain in front of them slowly opens and a spot light goes to Hux. The room quiets down and Hux clears his throat before he speaks. 

“Good evening and welcome all to the First Order bi monthly auction.” he begins. “This evening we have fifty-four unique items for you to bid on. As always the starting bid will be $10,000. Males will be first followed by the females. Once your bid has been accepted you will receive a slip with the item number and amount you’ve agreed to pay. You will take it to the front after the auction is over and we will arrange shipment once payment has been made. Cash only and of course; enjoy yourselves.” Hux stands to the side and the first item is brought up. Kylo crosses his legs and watches in silence. 

-

-

Kylo watches as woman after woman is brought up and sold and he smiles as Phasma keeps showing him the amount of what they’re making with each sale. There’s only a few women left and then they can start this all over again. Kylo watches as the price goes higher and higher for the woman and smiles as Hux calls out  _ sold _ ! She's led off the stage and in a moment the next is brought up. 

“Here we have a nineteen year old female, with brunette hair and hazel eyes. Now this is her first time through the system so of course there will be some need for adaptation.” Hux states. “She’s five feet seven inches tall with a slim figure. Quite a pretty face as well. Sexual history isn't known; but we can all assume what we wish.” People in the audience laugh and the next cage is sat down next to Hux. The cover is removed and a spotlight is shown down to the woman inside. Kylo looks away for a moment to look at Phasma’s estimate for how much the girl is worth. Kylo smiles and turns back to the sound of bidding. 

It goes higher… and higher and his smile grows. But then… he actually looks at the girl. She keeps looking frantically around her, back and forth, left to right. And just as she looks to Kylo… the light catches her eyes. Kylo stares up at the girl and his mouth begins to water. Images start racing through his mind, showing him what he could do with her… to her… and he unintentionally groans. He quickly stands up and he can’t help but stare at the girl in the cage… 

“Kylo?” He hears Phasma ask behind him. “You okay?” He takes a step forward and Hux’s eyes go to his and back to the crowd. “Kylo?” 

“Hux take her off the stage.” He says. The man doesn’t hear and Kylo climbs up the small set of stairs onto the stage. “Stop the auction.” He tells him. Hux turns to Kylo and pauses. 

“Sir the bidding-”

“Get her off the stage, now.” 

“Sir she’s almost made-!” 

“I don’t care!” He yells. “Now, Hux!” And Hux holds up his hands as he turns to the audience. 

“Um… I’m sorry ladies and gentlemen but there seems to be an issue with this young lady. One moment.” And he calls for her to be taken off the stage. People begin to yell and Hux tries to calm them down. Kylo follows her away and hears his two helpers behind him. “What are you doing?” Hux asks. “We never stop bidding.” 

“Kylo what’s wrong?” Asks Phasma. Kylo watches the girl be set down and goes to her side. The small white slip barely covers her and she keeps her eyes away from him. “Kylo?” 

“She’s not to be sold.” He says. 

“Ky-” 

“The girl belongs to me now.” And he puts his hand on her cage. “Take her off the selling list and have her sent to the house.” 

“But sir-” Hux begins. 

“No buts about it Hux.”

“What are we supposed to say?” Asks Phasma. 

“I don’t really care what you say, but she’s not for sale.” Kylo looks down at the girl and her eyes quickly shoot to his and back down. “Don’t worry now… you’re coming home with me.” He sees the girl shiver and shake and hears Hux speak. 

“Sir I really think…” 

“Take care of it Hux or I’ll take care of you.” He warns. He sees Hux gulp and he turns to Phasma. “Get Dameron here now. I want her sent before anyone else.” 

“Yes sir. Whatever you say.” And Phasma takes out her phone. “Hux just go out and say there’s been a mistake if they don’t like it they can leave.” Hux just nods and goes back onto the stage. “Kylo…”

“I’ll be leaving with her… just take care of everything for me and send the reports.” 

“Will do boss.” And she leaves his side. Kylo keeps his eyes on the girl and smiles as she looks back up at him again. 

“Do you have a name?” He asks. The girl doesn’t speak at first and Kylo sighs. “You’ll learn soon…” He quickly hits the cage with his hand, making it shake and he speaks once more. “You will speak when spoken to.” He tells her. “Now tell me your name.” The girl slowly licks her bottom lip and he hears her sigh. 

“...Rey.” She finally whispers. 

“Rey…” he repeats. “Well, Rey… you can call me Master.” 

-

-

Kylo watches as the shipment van follows behind him and lets himself laugh out loud. A part of him doesn’t believe he chose to keep this woman instead of selling her but the other… can’t wait to get her trained. Something about the way her eyes flashed to his… made his mind go crazy with fantasies. Every position he could think of… every surface in his playroom… with every implement, he was going to do it all. He hasn’t had a slave in quite a while as well… he’s been too busy with the business but now he’ll make time. He’ll have to since he took her away from his customers. It’s only fair that he enjoys her to the fullest. 

He makes the turn to the house and once he’s at the gate, he lowers his window and enters the passcode onto the keypad. The gate slowly begins to open and he and the van enter the property. He pulls into the garage and quickly gets out of the car. He motions to the driver to wait and enters the house. Knight runs to him and Kylo pets his head. 

“Have you been a good boy Knight?” He asks. “Did you keep the house safe?” The large black dog just stares up at him and Kylo smiles as he hears Jessika walking in. 

“He always does. How was your day Sir?” She asks. 

“Fine. I have a shipment coming in right now. No need to worry, I’ll take care of it. But from now on you’ll have one more mouth to feed.”

“Oh… alright Sir.” She says. “A new servant?” She asks.

“No, a playmate.” Jessika nods her head and stands to the side. 

“Stay.” He tells Knight. And he opens the door again and calls in the men. 

After a few minutes they’re carrying the large cage into the house and Kylo points up the stairs. 

“Second door on the right, gentlemen.” Kylo walks up the stairs with the men and opens the playroom door for them. They carry in the girl’s cage and Kylo smiles to himself as he tells the men where to go. Once they’re inside, he looks around at the deep red walls and dark hardwood flooring. 

“Anywhere, Mr. Ren?” one of them asks. 

“Yes that’ll be fine, I’ll see to the rest.” they set the cage down and the other man hands him a key. 

“Here you go sir. We’ll see ourselves out.” and they head out of the room. 

“Thank you.” and he stares down at the fabric covered cage. He just watches for a few moments and starts to hear small whimpering noises. He takes the fabric in hand, pulls it from the cage and lets it fall to the floor. 

The girl inside… Rey... has her legs held to her chest and her eyes are shut. “Would you like to come out?” he asks her. She doesn’t answer and Kylo sighs. He doesn’t really have the patience for this… but he wants her… badly. “I asked you a question.” he says in a stern voice. He sees the girl shake and he sighs again. He quickly unlocks the cage and opens it. He kneels down and looks inside to her. “Would you, like to, come out?” he asks again, slowly. The girl looks up to him and he sees tears in her eyes. “Hm?” she slowly nods her head and he smiles. “Come on then.” she just stares at him and moment and he moves to the side. “I don’t have all night.” he warns. She slowly moves herself out of her cage and once she’s out… he sees her eyes flash to the door. “You can try.” he tells her. “But, I wouldn’t.” her eyes keep going to the door and Kylo smiles. “You won’t get far… trust me.” the girl looks to him and as he reaches toward her, she backs up, hitting her legs against the cage. He quickly takes her arm in hand and she tries to pull from his grip but he keeps a good hold on her. 

“P-p-please…” she cries. 

“Walk.” he tells her. She shivers in his grasp and he walks with her to the bed. “Get on.” she doesn’t move and he sighs. “Get on.” and he twists her arm. The girl gasps in pain and quickly sits on the bed. “Good girl. Now, stay put.” and he as quickly as he can, he grabs a metal collar with a long chain. He connects them together and loops the chain into one of the rings near the bed. Kylo looks down at the girl and puts the collar around her neck. He locks it and watches as her tongue darts across her lips. 

“W-what… what are you g-going to do to me?” she asks. 

“You’ll see soon enough. But your surroundings should be a pretty good hint. I know this is your first time through but… I’m sure you’ve seen stuff like this in the real world.” and he walks away from her. As he gets to the door, he turns around and takes one last look at her. “Get some sleep… you’ll need it.” and he shuts the door behind him. Kylo heads down to the first floor and smiles when he sees Knight still sitting where he left him. 

“Knight, come.” He says as he gets to the main floor. His dog strides over to him and they head up the opposite set of stairs to his bedroom. He’s more than ready for sleep...

-

-

Kylo makes his way up to the third floor and before he unlocks the door to the playroom, he takes a deep breath. He hears the chain rattle and he shuts the door behind him before making his way over to his new plaything. She keeps her eyes down at the black sheets and he smiles. She’s already got that down at least. He stands, staring down at her and sighs. 

“Did you sleep?” he asks. She doesn’t answer and he shuts his eyes. “Rey I’m going to tell you some rules now… and you’re going to repeat them back to me. Understand?” She doesn’t answer once more, so Kylo takes a fist full of her chestnut hair into his hand. He pulls it tightly and she gasps. “Do, you, understand?” he asks again. 

“Y-y-yes!” she yelps. 

“Good… now listen and repeat what I say.” he says. “You will answer me when I ask a question, you will address me as master everytime we speak.”

“I… I will answer you when you ask a question… I… I… I… I will address you as master everytime we speak” she mutters out. 

“You will kneel at my feet when I am near.”

“I will kneel at your feet when you are near.” she repeats. 

“You shall not look into my eyes unless I give you permission. You will not leave this room without my permission.”

“I will not look into your eyes unless you give me permission… I… I… will not leave this room…” Kylo tightens his grip and she sighs. “...without your permission.” she finishes. 

“You will do as I say, when I say, without hesitation.” he sees tear slips from her eyes and she lets out a ragged breath. 

“I will do as you say… when you say, without hesitation.” she whispers. 

“Good. Now I’m going to unchain you and you will stay here on the bed. Understand?”’

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” he asks as he slightly pulls her hair. 

“Yes… Master…”

“Good girl.” and he lets go of her hair. He quickly unlocks the collar from around her neck and stands to the side. He watches her a moment and he sighs. “There are many rules here.” he tells her. “And you will obey them… me.”

“What if… I don’t?” she asks. Kylo takes a step forward and looks down at her. He cups her chin in his hand and she flinches as he does. He lifts it slightly and makes her look into his eyes. Her deep hazel irises stare into his and he smiles. “Trust me… you will. There are worse places to be. I won't beat you… starve you… make you work in the elements… tear your sweet body limb from limb and record it for the world to see…” she shivers as he speaks and Kylo rubs his thumb over her bottom lip. “So you’re going to want to obey me.” she nods her head and Kylo smiles. “In the bottom drawer, in the desk in the corner there is a notebook; it’s full of everything you’ll need to know. Read it, learn from it, memorize it. You have three days.” and he lets her go. He takes a few steps away from her and sighs. “I will test you on your behavior then, and I expect you to pass with flying colors.”

“And… if I don’t?”

“Then my dear, you will be punished.” 

“But… you said you wouldn’t beat me…”

“And I won’t.” he says as he turns around. “But I will hurt you, Rey.” he admits. “And sooner or later, you’ll like it.” and he makes his way to the playroom door. He exits and watches as she gets up from the bed. “I will bring you food when some is prepared. There is a small bathroom to the left side of the room and… just in case you think of escaping…” he takes the key from his pocket and dangles it in front of him. “This door will be locked 24/7 until you learn how to behave, Rey. So I wouldn’t waste any time thinking of it.” and he closes the door behind him. He quickly locks it and watches as the golden door handle shakes. He laughs to himself and turns away from the door. She’ll learn… he knows she will…

-

-

Kylo unlocks the door to the playroom, heads inside and shuts the door behind him. He looks around the room and smiles when he sees Rey laying on the bed, the notebook he told her about laying next to her. He sets down the tray of food on the bedside table and watches closely as her chest moves up and down as she breathes. Her tan skin shines on the dark bedding and the sight makes his mind go wild. 

He knows she must not have slept the first night so it’s good that she’s sleeping now. She’ll need her energy. He gently runs a finger over her bare shoulder and before her eyes open, he takes a step away. She looks up at him as she wakes and scutters to the other side of the bed. He just watches her and sighs. 

“Dinner.” he tells her as he nods toward the tray of food. Her eyes flash to the food and back to him, but then… her eyes look downwards. Kylo smiles and he speaks. “See already learning.” he says. “How far have you gotten?” he asks. She doesn’t answer right away but then… he hears her sigh. Her eyes stay on the black silk sheets and her hand reaches toward the notebook. 

“Um… I… I’m at the hand signals…” Kylo clears his throat and waits… “...Master.” she finishes. 

“Good… let’s see what you can remember…” he takes a step closer and licks his lips. “Eyes to me.” her eyes slowly look up to him and he smiles before pointing his pointer finger downwards. She pauses but slowly climbs off the bed and stands. Then, before he can praise her, she runs. Kylo looks after her a moment and groans. Good thing he… fuck! He didn't lock the door! 

He quickly runs after her but she already has the door open. He follows her out of the playroom and before she reaches the stairs he catches her. He takes hold of her arm but she quickly turns around and all he can see is something sharp coming towards him. Kylo growls as he feels something slice up into his skin and he lets the girl go. He presses his hand to his face and watches with one eye as she bellows down the stairs. 

“Knight!” He yells. Kylo leans over the banister and watches with foggy vision as the girl bounds to the front door. He quickly looks down at his feet and sees a large shard of glass laid on the carpet… he didn’t even notice anything was off in the playroom. But then again… he was only looking at her. A bark echoes through the house and Kylo looks back down to the first floor. He smiles to himself as the girl tries to pound the door open as Knight rushes to her. The dog growls and barks as the girl puts her back to the door and Kylo sighs. He walks down the stairs and keeps his eyes on Knight as he snaps at the girl, baring his teeth. As he makes his way to the pair, he speaks. “Knight, down.” The dog stops growling but keeps his eyes on the girl. “Don’t make me have him bite you.” He tells the girl. “Just go back up the stairs and into the playroom.” The girl shivers and shakes against the door and Kylo sighs. “Knight.” The dog lunges at the girl, snapping at her feet and she screams. 

“Okay! Okay!” 

“Down.” Kylo tells the dog. Knight stops and the girl shimmies her way toward Kylo. He takes her by the arm and keeps his eye shut as they head up the stairs. “Knight, follow.” He hears the dog behind them and when they get to the playroom he pushes her inside. She stumbles to the hardwood, picks herself back up and scuttles to the bed. He stalks behind her and quickly fastens her back into the collar. 

Kylo looks to the side and sees the mirror closest to the bed is shattered. He keeps as calm as he can and leaves the room without saying a word. He looks down at Knight and sighs. 

“Good boy.” And he pets his head before heading down the stairs once more. Knight follows behind him and Kylo heads to the bathroom on the main floor. He switches on the light and sighs as he sees blood cascading down his cheek. He quickly washes his face and pats it dry. Blood begins to flow again so he keeps the towel over it and presses down as hard as he can. Knight whines behind him, so he turns from the sink. 

“I’m okay.” He tells the dog. “We just have to call Maz.” He exits the bathroom and sees Jess standing near the living room couch. 

“Sir are you alright?” She asks. “I heard Knight barking… and a girl scream…”

“I’m fine… the girl tried to run.” He says. “I’m going to call Maz though. I might need stitches. Oh, while I have you, in the playroom there’s a mess and I need you to clean it. Don’t talk to the girl.” He orders. 

“Yes Sir.” Kylo winces as he presses the towel to his wound and hears his servant sigh. “Are you sure you’re alright Sir?”

“Yes Jess. Now go and clean. Also take away the food inside the room. She doesn’t deserve dinner. ” 

“Yes Sir.” And she walks away from him. Kylo takes a seat on the couch and Knight lays next to his feet. He takes out his phone and dials Maz. 


	2. Kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first chapter! 🖤

-

-

Kylo winces as Maz ties off the last stitch in his cheek and sighs as she speaks. 

“So, how did you punish the girl?” She asks. 

“I haven’t yet.” He tells her. 

“Oh, and why not?” She begins to put her implements away and he chews the inside of his other cheek. “Well?” She asks as she rubs some dust off her large glasses. 

“I was more worried about the blood on my face than her.” He admits as he remembers his manners. “Uh thank you.” Maz nods her head and sighs. 

“You’re very welcome. Now tell me, how long have you had her?” 

“Almost two days.”

“And… how are you going to punish her?” The old woman asks. 

“Endurance maybe… why?”

“Well… since she’s so new, perhaps you can go a little easy on her. Poor thing’s had a rough go.” 

“Didn’t you tell me fifteen minutes ago that this would scar?” He asks. 

“Yes…”

“And you want me to go easy on her…?”

“She’s new… scared. She wouldn’t have attacked you if she was used to this world Ben.” She says. Kylo rolls his eyes at the name and sighs as she continues. “And you know that.”

“I have to punish her Maz.”

“I’m not saying don’t… just not too harshly is all.” She says. “Trust me, your ego might have deserved a little scarring.” Kylo chuckles and nods his head. 

“Okay. Fine.” he goes to touch a stitch, when Maz whacks his hand away. “Hey!”

“No touching, not for twenty-four hours. You can tend to it after that and I’ll be back to take them out after a few days, alright?”

“Okay, thank you.” They both stand and he looks down at the older woman. “Oh, and when you come back… can you put a chip into Rey and give her a once over.”

“Of course. I can do it now if you’d like.”

“No, I think she’s had an eventful enough day. Next time you’re here will do.” 

“Alright, I’ll send you my bill.”

“Thank you again Maz.” And he shows her out the door. Kylo looks back to Knight and sees he’s fast asleep in his bed. Kylo smiles and sighs. He’s more than ready for that himself. He looks up the stairs a moment and thinks…

He wants to punish Rey now... but he knows both of them are tired. And if he’s being honest with himself… he’s not in the mood. 

-

-

Kylo looks at the stitches in his cheek and sighs as he touches one. He’s still a little numb but it does hurt. His new playmate has more spunk than he thought… and he’s going to have a scar to prove it. Kylo leaves his room and sees Jessika standing there with Knight at her feet. 

“What?” He asks. 

“Are you okay Sir? Do you need another pain med?” She asks. 

“I’m fine, thank you Jess. Just fix breakfast and feed Knight. I’ll be down soon.” She nods her head and Kylo heads up the stairs and to the playroom. Once he’s inside he sighs at the sight. His plaything is sitting on the bed… staring at him. “Morning.” He says. She doesn’t answer and he lets himself look around the room. Nothing seems out of place… “Did you sleep?” He asks her. 

“...not much.” He hears her whisper. Kylo goes to her side and watches as her eyes stay downwards. 

“Hmm…” Kylo sees the large mirror next to the bed is gone and sighs. “My handyman will be in today, he’ll be taking out anything else that might become harmful. To me that is.” Her eyes stay down and he lets himself sit on the bed. “Look at me.” The girl doesn’t move and Kylo reaches over and takes a fist full of hair into his hand. The girl gasps and she looks at him. With his other hand he runs a finger down near his stitches and sighs. “You did this to me.” He tells her. “And I will scar. Now normally I would punish you so you wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. But… since you’re new… I’ve decided to go easy on you.” 

“Y-you’re not going to punish me?” She whispers. 

“Oh no… I’m going to punish you, Rey. Just not as badly as I normally would.” He lets go of her hair and stands. “I know you’re hungry. The last time you ate was probably days before the auction… and before you could eat dinner, you escaped me. So three more days without food should teach you some manners.” 

“B-b-but… you said you wouldn’t starve me!” She yells. Kylo just stares down at her and sighs. 

“I know what I said… and I won’t as long as you behave.” 

“But-”

“Three days. No food.” Is all he says before he walks away. 

-

-

Kylo smiles as he watches Rey dig into the eggs and toast and takes a seat in the chair he keeps at the end of the bed. He put it here so he could watch his playthings do sexual acts but… eating works too he supposes. Rey licks her lips as egg yolk falls onto them and she even licks her fingers clean. He’s never seen a person eat like this… like they’re starving… but he supposes she hasn’t eaten in a few days now… that was her punishment after all. But, something about the way she’s eating… makes him wonder about her past. 

After her plate is clean, Kylo grabs the notebook from the bed and puts it on his lap before speaking. 

“Rey, look at me.” she does as he says and he points his pointer finger upward. Her eyes watch his hand so he points his pointer and index finger downward… she’s meant to kneel down. She slowly gets off the bed and Kylo sees her eyes go to the door… he remembered to lock it this time. But instead of running, she goes to him and goes down to her knees. “Good girl…” he praises. He puts his hand on top of her head and runs his fingers through her hair. “Not so hard was it?” he asks. 

“No… Master…” he almost smiles as she says the word but continues to tell her commands. 

“Now I want you to go into the humble position.” she pauses a moment, leans down, then puts her arms straight in front of her, head down… “Now, expose…” she sits straight up on her knees and puts her hands on the back of her head. “Good… now the wait position.” Rey gets off her knees, stands, spreads her legs apart slightly and puts her hands behind her back. Kylo smiles and nods his head. “Very good, Rey.” Kylo just keeps his eyes on her as she stays in the position and sighs. “Any questions?” he asks. She shakes her head and he nods his own. “Rest, after I get home from work… I’m going to train you.” 

“Train me?” She asks. 

“Yes. You definitely need it.” She doesn’t say a thing and Kylo sighs. “The sooner I get you behaved, the sooner we can have fun.” She stays quiet and Kylo turns from her and moves to the door. “Be good and don’t break anything else.” And he shuts the door behind him as he leaves. Kylo heads down the stairs and takes a breath before heading into the kitchen. It’s going to take a while to get her how he wants, but he knows… she’ll be worth it. 

-

-

Kylo looks down at his plaything and sighs. She’s been kneeing for nearly an hour… and she hasn’t whined. Which surprises him. He goes right in front of her and takes the collar from his back pocket. 

“Stand.” She does as he says and keeps her eyes down. “Good girl.” He praises. “You’ve done very well. And… for that, I’m going to reward you.” He sees her eyes blink a few times and he continues. “This may not be important to you, but it is to me. This,” he says as he holds the simple black leather collar so she can see. “, is a collar. It is a sign of servitude in the community and… I’m aware you’ve only been here a short time but I plan on keeping you, so you need one.” He takes a step closer, and sighs. “Move your hair.” She does and he clasps the collar around her neck. She drops her hair back into place and he watches as she tries to see it. “That will stay on your neck at all times Rey. You will only take it off to bathe or if I give you something else to wear.”

“Yes Master.” 

“I’d also like to tell you about a few other rules.” He says. “Since I’m going to keep you… there’s more I’m going to expect out of you and such.”

“Okay Master.” 

“First of all, from tomorrow on… you will be naked in my presence. You may be dressed at any other time though. I’ll have clothing delivered.” She nods her head and he continues. “Second… what we will be doing is intimate in some ways, but you will not kiss me.” Her eyes flash to his for a moment, but go back down. “And thirdly… you will take care of Knight.”

“What?” She asks. 

“Did I stutter?” He asks. 

“But he’s mean…” 

“Only when he needs to be.” He tells her. “He’s actually a sweet dog, very loving. You two will get along I promise.” He sees her shift and he sighs. “Jess has enough on her plate but also I think it would be good for you. You’ll take him outside, feed him, play with him. Bathe him and whatever else he needs.” She hesitates but nods her head.

“...okay Master.”

“Good, now go down and get something to eat.”

“Yes Master, thank you Master.” And she makes her way out of the playroom. Kylo follows after her and once they're on the lowest level of the house, he calls for Knight. 

“Knight!” After a few moments the dog runs through the hallway and comes to his side. “Greet.” The dog turns to Rey and lifts his paw. The girl just stares at the dog and Kylo sighs. “Shake his paw.” Rey slowly takes the dog’s paw in her hand and they shake. “Good boy.” He says. “Rey’s going to take care of you now, so be good.” The dog nudges Rey’s hand and he sees her smile. She softly pets his head and when the dog licks her hand, she giggles. 

“...good boy.” She whispers. Kylo smiles and walks past the two into the kitchen. 

-

-

**Two Months Later**

-

-

Kylo runs the flogger over Rey’s back and thighs and watches as she stays still. He moves the flogger up her waist and shoulder and across her cheek. 

“How many hits do you deserve?” He asks her.

“As many as you think Master.” Kylo smiles at her answer and sighs. She’s so good… she’s learned so much… 

“Good answer.” He runs the flogger up and down her body again before he lifts upwards and drops the flogger down onto her back. Her body jolts slightly and she speaks. 

“One!” She counts. Kylo hits again and again, while Rey counts the lashes, one by one until they reach ten. Kylo goes down to his knees, and gently runs his fingertips over the deep red lashes in her skin. He leans down even more and lightly kisses between her shoulder blades. 

“Good girl.” He unhooks his plaything from her bindings and gets off his knees. She stays in place and he smiles. “Up, to the bed.” Rey slowly gets off her knees and forearms and with her eyes staying downward, goes to the bed. She lays herself with her ass up and Kylo goes to her side. He reaches into the bedside drawer and grabs the cooling gel. He pops the tube open, squirts some into his palm and begins to rub it into her skin. He hears her sigh and he smiles. “Good girl… good girl…” he praises. “Pain level?” He asks. 

“Four, Master.” She answers. He continues to rub the gel on her and he talks. 

“So… tomorrow I won’t be home until late.” He says. “We have a shipment coming in so I’ll need to oversee it.”

“How late?” She asks. Kylo smiles at the question and answers. 

“One maybe two in the morning.”

“Would my Master like me to wait up for him?” She asks. 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” He tells her. “I want my pet well rested. You can just please me in the morning to make up for it.” He massages the gel further into the welts in her back and thighs. “Perhaps a blowjob at breakfast.”

“Whatever you wish, Master.” Kylo lets his hands rest on her skin a moment before he removes them and sighs. 

“All done. You may pick up then go to your room.” He tells her. 

“Thank you Master.” Kylo gets off the bed and watches as she gets up and grabs the bottle of gel. She caps it, puts it back into the drawer and goes to pick up the flogger. Kylo watches her ass as she puts it back into its spot and turns to him. Her eyes flutter as she looks at him, then downwards as she turns to leave. “Good night Master.”

“Good night Rey.” He watches as she exits the playroom and sighs as he follows. He closes the door behind him and just turns to see her head into her bedroom. He goes down the stairs and into the living room and smiles when he sees Knight laying on his bed, chewing on a stuffed toy. “Knight, bed.” The dog drops the toy and strides to Kylo’s side. “Good boy.” He turns to head up the opposite flight of stairs but when he looks down, Knight is heading in the other direction. “Knight.” The dog goes to the stairs heading to Rey’s area and Kylo sighs. “She’s already in bed.” He tells the dog. “Now come on.” He hears Knight whine and Kylo sighs. “Fine… I’ll take you to her.” Kylo goes to the stairs and the dog follows him to Rey’s room. They stop at her door, and Kylo knocks. “Rey, it’s me.” And after a moment, the door opens. She stands there, collar off, see through white nighty over her slim body… the sight almost makes him moan. “Knight wants to sleep with you.” He tells her. She smiles and looks down at the large black dog. 

“Okay. Come on baby.” He sighs as she calls him the pet name and wishes he would have said she couldn’t call him anything but his name. It’s all she calls him now, and the dog barley comes to his name anymore. Kylo watches as Knight trots into her room and sighs with her. “I’m sorry Master.” She says. 

“Don’t be… he just likes you more than me.”

“I don’t think so… he just… wants to sleep with me sometimes.” She says. Kylo nods his head and she smiles. “Is that all Master?” She asks. 

“Uh, yes. Just make sure to let him out in the morning.”

“I will, Master.” She says. Kylo looks at her perky breasts through the sheer fabric and sighs. 

“Good night Rey.” He says. 

“Good night Master.” And she shuts the door. Kylo puts his ear to the door and listens to the sound of Rey talking to Knight. All he hears are  _ good boys  _ and  _ that’s my babys  _ so he walks back to where he was and up to his own room.

-

-

Kylo sits at the dining table and smiles as Jess says good morning to him. He scrolls through his phone and soon, he hears Knight and Rey come into the dining room from the back entrance. Kylo watches as Rey saunters over to him and lets himself smile. 

“Good morning pet.” 

“Good morning Master.” 

“Feed Knight, then come back to me.”

“Yes, Master.” He watches as Knight trots alongside her and she pours the kibble into his bowl. She sets it down on the placemat near the door and then she comes to his side. She kneels down next to his feet and lays her head onto his thigh. Kylo runs a hand through her hair and watches as Jess sets a plate of eggs and ham onto the table. She sets another on the opposite end then leaves the room without a word. 

“You know what I want.” Rey nods her head and as Kylo spreads his legs, she smiles. 

“Yes Master.” She undoes his belt and pants, and releases his cock. Kylo keeps his eyes on her as she takes him in hand and lets himself lay his head back. Rey’s tongue glides over him a moment, then her mouth goes around him.Rey’s mouth and tongue caress him in all the right ways and he puts a hand to her head. He doesn’t pull or let his fingers tangle in her brown locks just yet, he only rests his hand there and feels her head bob up and down his cock. She keeps her hands off of him like he likes it and he feels her tongue wrap around his girth slightly. Her tongue goes around the other way, and back and Kylo finally lets his hand tangle into her hair. 

“Good girl… that’s my good girl…” he feels saliva drip from her mouth and down his cock and he sighs. “Faster… my breakfast is getting cold.” Her mouth quickens slightly and in a moment… he holds her head in place and cums down her throat. Her mouth tightens around his cock and as he lets her go… she licks up his length and to his head. Rey’s tongue glides across the last bit of cum and kisses the tip before tucking him back inside his underwear and pants. She hooks his belt, moves away from him and sighs. “Good girl. Now eat your breakfast.” 

“Thank you Master.” She gets off her knees, goes to the end of the table and sits. She begins to dig into her food and Kylo smiles. 

“Such a good girl.” He whispers. He sees her smile and begins to eat his own meal as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter   
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	3. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! It’s been exactly a month since I updated… would you look at that...
> 
> I’m so sorry for leaving this story the way I did and I’m also sorry that I can’t guarantee that it’ll continue on from today. I just feel out of sorts and shitty about my writing abilities lately. But, I am quite happy with what I have for you today, so whoo! Thank you all for sticking with it so far and I hope you like what I’ve written. 
> 
> Also… I’m going to say this here and now, and leave it be. And what I mean is... I won’t answer anything that I deem rude anymore. Such comments will be deleted without a reply. And… if you have to put “I hope you don’t take offense” or anything similar to that in your comment… maybe rethink pushing the send button. It hurts getting comments like those, it’s so SO disheartening. It makes writers like me feel like shit and lose their passion. Kinda why I was gone a month… and kinda why I had to re-write this chapter four times before I didn’t want to throw the whole story away. 
> 
> And I’m aware of how weak that sounds… but for me… writing is my getaway, it’s my escape… and... it hurts to have someone shit on it. 
> 
> Anyway… I’m sorry for the rambles and the long note. I hope you like what I’ve got for you all, and I hope to keep updating… 
> 
> <3

-  
-  
Rey’s POV  
-  
-  
Rey keeps her head on Master’s lap and let’s herself relax. He’s been home for a few moments now, and before dinner… he wanted a minute alone with her. So she’s here, head on his lap, legs up on the arm of the couch… naked, besides the collar around her neck. The TV is off… no music is playing… it’s just them… and Knight of course. He’s laid at their Master’s feet, chewtoy in his mouth. Master’s hand is gently making designs between her breasts and his other hand is in her hair, petting her, running his fingers through her waves.   
He must have had a bad day since he wants her this way. Normally he would head right to the dinner table but when he hasn’t had the best of days, he wants her close…  
Rey smiles when the dog nudges at her hand and she scratches his head a few times before her stomach growls. She hears her Master sigh and his fingers stop a moment.   
“Hungry Rey?” He asks.   
“Yes Master.” His hand cups her left breast and her eyes flutter as he tweaks her nipple.   
“Just another moment or two… then we’ll eat.”   
“Whatever you say Master.” She feels his hand move up her body and she smiles as he cups her cheek. She allows herself to look up at him a moment but sees he’s looking down at her, so she looks away as quickly as she can. She’s not supposed to look at him without permission but sometimes… she can’t help herself. A moment after, she feels his thumb rub her cheek.   
“How was Knight today?” He asks.   
“Fine. We played outside for a few hours since the weather was nice.”  
“Good. And did Kaydel make it on time to your appointment?” Rey smiles.   
“Yes Master. She trimmed my hair and did my nails.”  
“Toes and fingers?” She nods her head and answers him.   
“Yes Master.” She holds up her hands to him and he takes one in his. His finger runs over the dark red polish and then he lets go. “Do you like the color Master?” She asks. “I… it’s your favorite…” Rey feels his hand leave her and she sighs as he moves.   
“It is my favorite, yes.” He says. “And it’s very pretty on you.” She smiles as she moves off him and watches as he stands. “Okay, now it’s dinner time.”   
“Yes Master.” And she gets off the couch and follows behind him to the kitchen. Knight stays behind them in the living room and before she can kneel next to him at the dining table, he tells her to eat. So she takes her place across from him at the table and digs into the pasta Jess has prepared.   
“After we eat, I want you to go to the playroom.” He says. “I’ve had a long day and all I want is to get lost in you.” Rey allows herself to smile and she nods her head.   
“Yes, Master.” She takes a bite of food and watches as he does the same before looking up at her and speaking again.   
“Oh while I’ve got it in my head, Phasma and Hux will be coming to dinner tomorrow. So I’ll need you dressed accordingly.”   
“In which outfit Master?” She asks. She watches as he takes a bite of food and wipes his mouth afterward.   
“Anything you wish. Just make yourself pretty for our guests.”   
“Yes Master.” And she returns to her food.   
-  
-  
Rey listens to her Master walk around the playroom and hears him mutter to himself about what he wants to do with her. She’s used to him now, she used to his kinks and what he finds pleasurable. And she’s finally starting to enjoy it. It took a while, lots of training and lots of good girls. She keeps her eyes toward the floor and when he finally comes back to her, he speaks.   
“On the bed.” he commands.   
“Yes Master.” Rey gets off her knees, takes the few steps to the bed and gets on. She stares up at the ceiling and waits for his next command and when it comes…   
“Play with yourself.” she hears. Rey doesn’t answer right away and when she does… she stutters.   
“W-what?” she asks.   
“Play with yourself.” he says again. He… he’s never asked for this… so she feels at a disadvantage.   
“Um… Master, I-”  
“Do not make me repeat myself Rey.” he says in an even sterner voice. Rey slowly moves her hand between her thighs and cups her sex. She moves her fingers down her lips and upwards to her clit a few times before she hears her Master sit in the chair he keeps at the foot of the bed. “Continue.”  
“H-how… how do you want me to touch myself, Master?” she asks.   
“However you like. But spread your legs. I want to see that pretty cunt of yours.” she can feel herself blush at the words and she lets her fingers begin to circle around her clit. She then moves her fingers down to her opening and begins to tease herself. Softly pushing her fingers inside then taking them away. And when her fingers are wet, she returns to her clit. She moans as her fingers glide over and over her clit and then, he speaks. “Use your other hand.” she hears. “Fuck yourself.” Rey hitches one of her legs up, and moves her other hand where he wants it. She begins to move her fingers in and out of herself in a fast, steady motion and soon, she hears his zipper being taken down. She wets her lips as she hears the sound and shuts her eyes tight as she hears soft breathes coming from the end of the bed. “Good girl.” she hears. “My good girl…” she continues at her own pace for a few minutes but suddenly she feels his hands on her legs. She opens her eyes and goes to look down, but stops herself. “Stop.” he says. Rey stops her fingers and quickly lays her arms to her sides. Her pussy begins to clench around nothing and she sighs in frustration. She was so close… “Good girl… now… let me…” and then, she feels his mouth on her. She gasps at the feeling and clutches onto the sheets beneath her. If not… she’s afraid she’ll tangle her fingers into his hair. He doesn’t like that too much… and since her slick is coating them… he would hate it even more. Her eyes shut again and her hips raise with the pace his tongue is going. She tries to keep her legs down on the sheets and soon… she’s gasping and moaning under him.   
“P-p-please… Master!” she calls out. His mouth leaves her a moment, and he speaks.   
“Does my girl want to cum?” he asks.   
“Yes! Please Master! Please let me cum!”   
“You were good today I suppose…” he trails off.   
“Please… please Master!” she calls out again. “Please let me cum!”  
“Okay… cum.” and his tongue is back. It swirls around her clit and after a moment, she cries out. Her hands begin to hurt from holding onto the sheets and her hips raise to his mouth. His tongue continues to press and lick at her clit until the aftershocks are through and then, he sits on the bed, near her head. “Good?” he asks. Rey nods her head until she can speak and sighs.   
“Y-yes… thank you Master.”  
“You are very welcome.” he says. “Now… how are you going to repay me?” he asks. Rey takes another large breath and feels his hand begin to trail over her abdomen.   
“What… what would Master like?” she asks, breathless.   
“I want to fuck you… but the question is how and in what position.” he says.   
“I… I could ride my Master.” she says. “Or… I could lay here and spread my legs wide. Or maybe Master could strap me up and use me.”   
“All very good suggestions.” he whispers.   
“How do you want me Master?” she asks. His hand cups a breast and she feels his breath on it. She feels his tongue lap at her nipple and she sighs.   
“On your front, ass in the air.”   
“Yes Master.” and she does as he says. Once she’s in the position, with her head down on the bed, he moves to the back of her. She feels his lips on her ass and she smiles as his hands begin to kneed at her thighs.   
“Good girl…” and without warning, he slips inside her. Rey gasps as his girth stretches her and he grunts. “Fuck…” he mutters. His cock presses deeper inside her and when he pulls out, he presses in so far, he bottoms out. She grips onto the sheets once more and bites into them as well. “So fucking tight… so fucking perfect…” she hears. And he stays in place a moment, before he begins to fuck her. His fingers dig into the skin of her thighs and she knows she’s going to bruise. Normal. But also, she knows he wants marks on her when his friends come over to visit. He likes for people to see her submission to him. Even though she’s obviously his. Bruises… burns… nicks and rope marks, seeing them makes her Master happy. And when guests see them… it makes him even happier. And… thats’s what she wants… she wants him happy…   
-  
-  
Rey keeps her eyes on Knight a few moments as he sleeps and smiles. It’s easier for her to get ready when he’s asleep. If not, he’s right at her side, wanting pets or any kind of attention. So, once she’s sure he’s asleep, she slips up the stairs and to her bedroom. Once inside the ensuite restroom, she looks at herself in the mirror and runs a brush through her hair. Master should be home in about an hour, so that gives her time to get ready. She needs to run a straightener through her hair, put on a smidge of make up and get into the dress she’s chosen. It’s simple, black and with a slit right up to the top of her hip. It’s low-cut at her breasts and it’s one of Master’s favorites. And since he knows the guests well… she knows he’ll be touching her throughout the night. So, he’ll want easy access.   
Once her hair is done, she starts on her makeup. She decides on a bit of eyeliner, a deep lipstick and a bit of blush. Nothing too much, but enough to make her glow. As she looks at the clock on the wall, she sees she still has a little time, so she heads into her room and gets out her dress. She lays it down onto her light pink sheets and smoothes it out. She touches the collar around her neck and wishes she had something more suited to the dress, but her Master likes this one. He bought it for her especially and he said it suits her… so… she keeps it around her neck. She knows it's a rule, but sometimes, he allows her to take it off. If it gets a little warm or in the right situation. But tonight… isn’t one of those. When he has guests… marks and her collar are the most important accessories she can wear.   
“Rey.” she looks to her door and sees Jess peeking in.   
“Yeah?” she asks.   
“Master called ahead. He said to wait by the door.”  
“Okay, thank you.” Jess smiles and closes the door. Rey quickly slips into her dress, lets it fall into place and takes another look at herself before leaving her room. She heads down the stairs and sees Knight following Jess into the kitchen so she heads right to the door and kneels down. She looks downward, puts her hands on her thighs and takes a breath. She’s missed him today and wishes they could be alone but if she’s good… maybe… just maybe he’ll reward her after they leave.   
She doesn’t know how long she waits in her waiting position but soon enough she hears the sound of Master’s car in the driveway. She smiles to herself, takes a large breath and stays as still as she can until the door opens. She hears Phasma laughing and then, she feels a hand on her head.   
“There’s my girl…” she smiles as she hears her Master’s voice and his hand flows through her hair. “Wait.” he says. She gets off her knees, stands as straight as she can and puts her hands behind her back. His hand traces her cheek and she keeps her eyes down. “Say hello to my guests.”  
“Hello Miss. Gwen, Hello Mr. Armitage.”   
“Hi hon.” she hears Phasma say. Hux doesn’t say anything and Master sighs.   
“Do you know if dinner’s done?” he asks.   
“I don’t Master. I’ve been here waiting for you.”  
“Good. Follow and kneel.” he tells her.   
“Yes Master.” Master and his guests head to the dining room. And she follows behind them. Once Master is seated in his seat, she kneels next to him and lays her head on his thigh. His hand runs through her hair once and leaves her. She hears plates beginning to be set on the table and after a moment, Master speaks.   
“Go and eat your dinner with Jess. After, come and kneel where you find me.”  
“Yes Master.” and as she gets off her knees, she lightly touches her Master’s hand. She senses his eyes on her, and she knows he understands…  
He puts his hand out, palm up and she kisses the middle of it. He then takes her chin in hand, and raises her face. She keeps her eyes down and feels his breath on her face.  
“Good girl, now go while you still can.” She nods at her Master’s guests as she leaves and heads into the kitchen, with a smile on her face.   
-  
-  
Rey keeps her head laid on Master’s shoulder as she lays on his lap and sighs as she feels his hand creep up her thigh and in between her legs. She spreads them just a bit wider and she hears him groan. His hand moves to her pussy and two of his fingers begin to trace her lips. She shivers in his lap and his other arm wraps around her waist.   
“There there…” Rey’s eyes quickly move between Phasma and Hux, and she sees they’re not paying attention, their eyes are on their phones. So… she spreads her legs wider. “Good girl… I won’t go too far…” he whispers. And his fingers go to her clit. Rey’s breath hitches and she presses her face to his neck. She breathes in his cologne and sighs as his fingers begin to circle around her clit. Her chest begins to heave and then… he stops. Rey’s eyes flash open and she resists the urge to grab his hand and make it continue. Instead, she curls her toes and grips onto her dress. “Now… I’d like you to go to the playroom and wait.”  
“Yes Master.” she whispers.   
“And while you wait… lay out the spreader bar and flogger.”   
“Yes Master. Whatever you like Master.” and once his hands leave her, she gets off his lap and begins to head up the stairs. Once she’s inside the playroom, she goes to where the things he wanted are kept, takes them out and lays them on the floor. She straightens them out as much as she can and kneels down behind them. She bows her head and smiles, she made him happy, but still… he wants her in a little pain. She can deal with pain… as long as that’s what’ll make her Master happy…  
-  
-  
Rey sighs as Master teases the flogger across her legs and the backs of her thighs. His guests are gone now, they’re alone… it’s just them in the playroom and… it’s how she likes it. And now that she’s laid out on the bed, legs and arms spread… it’s even better. She gasps as the tails of the flogger run across her sex and she hears her Master chuckles. The flogger leaves her but a moment, and then, it hits across her pussy lips. Rey cries out and it happens again and again.   
“You were a very good girl tonight.” he tells her as he continues to flog her. She jolts with the assault and wants to close her legs but… she can’t. “You take this well… like I know you will… and I’ll let you rub yourself on my thigh until you cum. Understand?”  
“Yes, Master I understand!” she yelps as the flogger continues to attack her pussy. She feels that part of her body begin to heat up and she moans, it’s good… the pain is good…   
“Two more…” the flogger hits down, two more times and then… she feels her restraints being undone. She wants to roll over onto her side and breathe but… she knows… “Come here. Do as I said.” she quickly gets off the bed and stands to see him already sitting in his chair. Rey makes her way to him, places herself over his left leg and lays her head on his shoulder. “That’s my girl…” Rey takes a breath and lets herself begin to move her pussy along his slacks.   
The way he’s sitting, there’s a slight ridge along his thigh, so she tries to keep herself lined up there. It doesn’t rub right along her clit, but she knows it will soon enough. She feels her Master’s hands on her waist and thigh and she sighs.   
“That’s my girl… just like that…” she continues with her pace, and he moves slightly, making the ridge hit her clit, just right. She gasps as the fabric of his pants comes into direct contact and she hears him hum with pleasure. “How fast can you cum Rey?” he asks.   
“I-I don’t know Master… s-soon…”  
“That’s what I like to hear…” her whispers as his fingers press into her skin. Rey presses her forehead to his shoulder and groans as her hips begin to move faster. “Cum for me Rey.” and with three more movements of her hips… she cums. She grips onto the chair instead of him and feels his hands run over her skin as her aftershocks rock through her body. She lays limp over her Master and hears him sigh. “Good girl…” he praises. “Good girl…” and she feels him lift her upwards. He moves her around in his arms, until her legs are over his arm and her head is on his shoulder. “Bed time…” and she feels herself sway in his arms as he carries her to her own room.   
Once she feels her bedsheets under her, she smiles and moans.   
“Good night Rey.” and before he leaves… she calls out.   
“Good night Master… thank you for letting me cum.” she senses him still at the door and then, he sighs.   
“You’re very welcome.” and the door closes. Rey turns over, grabs a pillow and holds it to her chest. Its’ bedtime… and the sooner she falls asleep… the sooner she can see Master in the morning… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!   
> AdriannaXVI


	4. Glorious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off... I am so SO SORRY for not updating in like... months. 
> 
> Second... I really like how this chapter turned out! 
> 
> Third... thanks so much for the messages of support and understanding. My mental health isn’t where it should be right now but thankfully it seems my muse has come back to me. 🖤

-

-

Saliva drips from Rey’s mouth and onto the linoleum floor. She wants to move her mouth or to wipe the spittle from her lips but she doesn’t dare. She keeps as still as she can and feels her Master’s cock twitch inside her mouth. She can hear the sound of his knife and fork scraping along his plate of food and soft sounds of him eating. He didn’t want a blowjob exactly but he did want her to be his cock warmer throughout dinner. So she ignores the numbness in her knees and closes her eyes. She doesn’t know how long she stays like this, but soon she can hear Jess walk into the room. After her footsteps leave… she feels her Master’s hand on her head. 

“Good girl, Rey. You can stop now.” Rey slowly removes her mouth from around his girth and takes a large breath of air before wiping her lips on the back of her hand. His voice calls her out from underneath the dining table, so she crawls out and kneels next to his legs. She can hear him zip his pants back up and his belt clang closed before his hand goes to her cheek. “Hungry?” 

“Yes, Master.” she answers. 

“Then go and get a plate of food.” he tells her. “Then, I want you in the living room. I have a few phone calls to make so be a good girl and stay silent.” 

“Yes Master, I will Master.” She watches as he gets up from his seat and heads out of the dining room. And after he’s gone a few moments, she gets off her knees. Rey heads into the kitchen and serves herself a few scoops of roasted vegetables along with the steak that’s left. She takes it back into the dining room, sits and begins to eat. 

-

-

Rey keeps her head on her Master’s lap and runs her hand along his calf as he speaks on the phone. She wishes he wouldn’t bring work home but she knows it’s necessary sometimes, or at least that’s what he tells her when they can’t spend their entire evening inside the playroom. She watches as Knight trots over to her side and she smiles. With her free hand, she scratches his head and her smiles grows as his back leg begins to thump up and down. She giggles as he nudges her hand to go quicker and she complies. Rey continues to listen to her Master’s voice, so when he calls her name, she turns to him immediately. She looks up to his face and sees he’s smiling. 

“Ready for bed?” he asks. 

“...if you are Master.” she replies. 

“I am, I’ve had a long day.”

“...okay.” he moves his leg gently so she removes her head from his thigh. As she lets go of his calf, Knight lays his head on her lap. She begins to pet him again and he rolls over onto his belly. She begins to run her fingernails over his chest and she hears Master behind her. 

“You can take him to bed with you if you want.” she hears. “I’m sure he’d like that.”

“Thank you Master.” she continues to pet the dog and she hears her Master get off the couch. “But…”

“But?”

“...is there anything you’d like me to do for you tonight?” she asks. “Before bed?”

“Not tonight Rey. But in the morning you can dress.”

“For what occasion Master?” she asks. 

“You’ll be going to work with me.”

“Oh… alright. Why…?”

“Enough questions Rey. Now go to bed.”

“...okay Master.” Rey gets off her ass and stands in front of her Master. “Good night Master.”

“Good night Rey.” 

“Come on baby, bed time.” Knight quickly rolls back onto his front and stands. He follows her up to her room, and when she opens the door, he trots inside. He makes himself comfortable in the bed at the end of her own and Rey heads into the restroom. She hops into the shower, washes the day from her body and changes into a pair of warm pajamas. She takes a drink of water before switching off the lights and slips into her bed. 

She fluffs the pillow under her head and sighs. She had been waiting all day for Master to get home and when he did… he didn’t want her sexually. Which upset her. She had built herself up for his arrival and now… she’s hot and nowhere to go. She could masturbate… run her fingers over her clit until she came but… it’s against the rules. She’s only allowed to cum when she’s with Master and… he’s not here. Rey pushes her face into the pillow and groans. She just needs to sleep and hope… hope with all her might that he’ll let her cum tomorrow. 

-

-

Rey walks slightly behind her Master and keeps her eyes downward as they head to his office. She’s dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a deep red blouse, her feet have a simple pair of flats on them and hopes he’ll let her take them off. She’s not used to wearing shoes anymore… or many clothes for that matter. But the shoes are what’s bothering her. She shuffles her feet a bit and hears whispering around her as they walk. 

_ That’s the girl that cut Mr. Ren’s face. _

_ How is she even alive? _

_ Must be a good lay.  _

_ Poor girl… he’s such an asshole… _

_ Wonder why he kept the bitch who carved his face up like that. _

Rey takes a step closer to her Master and she knows he senses it. His head turns slightly as she does and when they get to his office door, he turns around. 

“Pay them no mind. Worker bees don’t deserve the worry.” she nods her head and sighs. 

“Y-yes Master.” he opens the door to his office and after they head inside, he shuts the door behind them. She watches as he goes to a desk in the corner and she stays by the door. She’s never been here before… she doesn’t know what to do. 

“Come here, kneel by me for now.”

“Yes Master.” she quickly goes to his side and waits for him to sit in the swiveling chair before she kneels down. 

“I have a couple meetings today, and during those you’ll be quiet. Don’t talk to anyone that comes in here.” he says. “Except for Netal… she’ll get you whatever you want.”

“Okay Master…”

“After my meetings it’ll be a slow day, if you’re a good girl I’ll let you play with a new toy.”

“New toy?”

“Yes… I had something ordered for you. But you’ll only get it if you do exactly as I say.”

“I will Master… I’ll be good.” she feels his hand on the top of her head and she smiles. “Master?” 

“Yes?”

“...why did you keep me?” she asks. 

“What do you mean?” he asks back. 

“...why… why did you keep me? After I… after I hurt you…” she mutters. “Those people… they…”

“I told you not to pay them any mind…”

“I know Master…but...”

“...I kept you because I wanted you. Nothing more.”

“But I hurt you… your face…”

“It’s just a scar… some actually think it suits me.” Rey lays her head on his thigh and sighs. “Rey… you were punished for scaring me… you paid your price. It’s over and done now. Alright?”

“...okay Master.” 

“Okay.” he repeats. “Now be quiet… I need to work.”

“Okay Master…” Rey nuzzles into the fabric of his slacks and holds onto his leg. 

“Oh and you make yourself comfortable…” she hears. She hears him begin to type away at his computer and sighs again. She kicks off the flats and sets them to the side before laying her head back onto his thigh. 

The scar made her think before today but… he never mentioned it after Maz the doctor came to take the stitches out. The same day she received her chip and a birth control implant… but… she did wonder…

Why would he keep her if she hurt him badly enough to leave a mark?

-

-

After Master’s meetings were done with, it was time for lunch. The woman whose voice rang through a small box on his desk brought them each a turkey club and fries to eat. So Master allowed her to sit on the other side of his desk to eat, but she was told to strip down. 

_ “I want to see your pretty little tits while I eat.”  _ he says.

Rey dips a fry into some sauce and tries to keep her mind off… anything but eating. After a meal… he normally wants-

“Once you’re done eating, go and take a seat on the couch over there.” Rey turns toward the couch that’s in the opposite corner and nods her head. 

“Yes, Master.” she eats another fry and he continues to speak. 

“I should be done here after a few hours so we won’t be gone for much longer.” he tells her. “I don’t want you out and about for too awful long. And I’m sure Knight misses you.” 

“I miss him too…” she says between bites. “It’s… strange to be away from the house…”

“I’m sure it is, but now and again I’d like you to be here with me.” He says. “I could use the distraction.” Rey takes the second to the last bite of her sandwich and feels something drip onto her chest. She looks down and sees a bit of aioli has landed right between her breasts. She goes to wipe it off, when she hears his voice. “No.” Rey stops right before her finger touches the spread and he continues. “Come here.” She quirky stands and walks around his desk until she’s standing next to him. He turns in his chair and at the angle they’re both in… he’s lined up right with her breasts. He leans forward slightly and Rey sighs as she watches him lick the sauce from her skin. She continues to stand there and his tongue moves from the middle of her chest to her left breast. As his tongue comes into contact with her nipple; it hardens. His hands take hold of her waist and with a tug, she’s straddling his lap. His mouth goes over her nipple and she gasps as he sucks. She steddies herself by putting her hands to his shoulders and presses her chest further into his mouth. She feels a rumble echo through her chest as he groans and he nips at the hardened flesh. Rey grips onto his shoulders and as he sucks-

_ ‘Mr. Ren, you have Mr. Hux on the phone. Would you like me to take a message? I know it’s your lunch time.’ _

Master’s attention to her breast stops and he pushes a button on the speaker. 

“Yes Miss. Netal. I’m busy.” He says. “And I’ll be busy for at least the next hour. No disturbances.”

_ ‘Yes Sir.’ _

And just as quickly as he stopped, he begins again. His tongue laps at her nipple and his hand squeezes her waist. 

“Couch, now.”

“Yes Master.” she goes to move but, her Master keeps ahold of her. He doesn’t let go and she sighs as his lips take hold of her other nipple. “M-Master…” his mouth keeps it place on her and she sighs. “Master?” and with that, he lets her go. 

“Go on.” she climbs off his lap and hurries along to the couch. She takes a seat but before she can get comfortable… he speaks. “Lay down, face up.” she does as he says and hears him rummaging through his desk. “You’ve been very good Rey.” she hears. “You stayed quiet when it was needed… you stayed kneeled for long periods of time and now… you deserve a reward.”

“T-thank you Master…” she whispers. Once he comes closer, she can smell his cologne… 

“Louder.” he says. 

“Thank you Master.” she says again. 

“Good girl. Now close your eyes and try and keep your voice down.”

“Y-yes Master.” she feels her Master’s hand go over her thigh and before she can react, something touches her pussy. She can’t think of what it is only by touch, but… when it begins to vibrate, she knows. “Oh!” her legs instinctively try to shut, but Master’s doesn’t allow it. One of his hands, presses her leg down and he chuckles. 

“Like?” he asks.

“Y-y-yes Master!” the vibration makes her moan and when Master presses it closer to her clit… she cries out. But, as she does… the vibration stops. Rey’s eyes snap open and sees him moving the viberator away from her core. “Wait… no…”

“I thought I said to be quiet?” he asks. 

“Yes Master. I will Master, please?”

“Oh, do you want me to continue?” 

“Yes… yes please Master.”

“Then be quiet.” Rey nods her head and she watches as he presses the red vibrator back to her pussy. She spreads her legs wider and she hears the smile on his voice. “That’s my girl…” and the vibration begins again. Rey throws her head back onto the couch cushions and puts a hand over her mouth. She feels his hand on her thigh and the vibration turns up a notch. Rey cries out into her hand and hopes he doesn’t stop again… 

...he doesn’t. 

Not until she cums… four glorious times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this week lol

-

-

Kylo isn’t sure why he’s allowing her to pleasure herself, but… he is definitely enjoying the view. After he lead her to the forth orgasm, he thought it best to let her experience the new toy on her own. He likes the way she gently runs the head of the vibe over her lips and to her clit. How she only keeps it there a few moments before pulling it away… keeping herself right on the edge of orgasm. He wants to hear her cum again but if she’s enjoying herself, that’s what matters. He’ll be gone for two weeks… meaning she won’t have any release. Well, that’s not true… that’s why he bought the vibrator. He’ll let her cum… once or twice a week while he’s gone. Not too many times that she’ll become self-relying but… enough to keep her mind where it should be. With him. 

He’s doing this for purely selfish reasons though…

...isn’t he?

Before he can think anymore, Miss. Netal’s voice rings through his office. 

_ ‘Mr. Ren, Miss. Phasma is here to see you, along with Mr. Trooper.’ _

“Give me five minutes.” he says as he pushes the button on the speaker. He turns to Rey and sees her sweet eyes looking right at him. “Did I say you could look at me?” he asks. Her eyes quickly turn away from him and he sighs as she speaks. 

“N-no Master. I’m sorry Master.” he gets up from his chair and picks up her folded clothes from the chair across from him. Kylo throws the clothing at her as he gets near and holds out his hand. 

“Toy.” he says. 

“B-but, you said-”

“I don’t need you to tell me what I said, Rey. Now give me the toy.” she slowly switches the vibrator off and reluctantly hands it over. Kylo ignores how slick the end of the toy is and takes a breath. “Get clothed. And come kneel.”

“Y-yes Master.” he takes the toy to his desk and throws it back into the box he bought it in, before hiding it away in a drawer. The door opens and as Phasma and Finn walk in, Rey makes it to his side and kneels. She lays her head on his thigh and as he feels her arm wrap around his leg, he sighs. 

“Boss.” Phasma greets him. 

“Mr. Ren.” Kylo looks to the man and forces a polite smile. 

“Status report?” Kylo asks. 

“Everything is on schedule as of right now Mr. Ren.” Finn says. “The latest shipment will be ready for travel in the next two hours.”

“Good. Phasma, how are the products?”

“As well as they can. No one is sick this time and all but three of them passed the STD check.”

“And what did you do with the three?”

“Separated them from the others and Poe made sure their charts are marked.” she says. “They’ll go for a lower price but the rest should get top dollar.”

“Good… and our travel?”

“All booked, Sir.”

“Alright. That all?” he asks. 

“Uh yes Sir.” says Phasma. Her eyes go toward Rey and he sighs. 

“Rey, say hello to Phasma.” Rey gets off her knees and bows her head. 

“Hello Miss Phasma.” she whispers. 

“Hi hon, how is bring your slave to work day?”

“Don’t tease her.” Kylo warns. 

“Don’t be an ass, I’m just being friendly. Rey this is Finn Trooper, another one of your Master’s employees.” Rey doesn’t say a word and Kylo smiles. 

“Say hello Rey.”

“Hello Mr. Trooper.” the man smiles at her and Kylo’s teeth grit together. He knows she doesn’t see his smile, but he can… 

“Kneel.” Rey does as she’s told and once she’s back on her knees with her head on his thigh, he rests his hand on her hair. He pets her a few times and looks back to his guests. “Is that all now?” he asks. “Rey and I were busy.”

“I’m sure you were.” Phasma says with a wink. “A car will pick you up from the house early. So be ready, alright?”

“I will.”

“Good.” she says. “Bye hon.”

“Rey.”

“Bye Miss. Phasma.” Rey says without getting out of her position. Kylo continues to pet her head and Finn says goodbye. 

“Mr. Ren.” Kylo nods his head and once the two are gone, he takes a fist full of Rey’s hair. He hears her gasp and he sighs. 

“Between my legs.”

“Y-yes Master.” he moves away from his desk slightly and once she’s between his legs, he undoes his belt and pants. He releases his cock from his underwear and she takes it in hand. “Um-”

“Slowly.” he answers. And without another word, her mouth goes around his cock. Kylo’s eyes flutter closed for a moment and he sighs with relief. He needs some release before he leaves too…

-

-

Since he brought her home that night… he hasn’t been away from her. Not really. He’s gone to work… but that’s all. He’s always here to tell her goodnight, to eat with her and to allow her to kneel at his feet before bed. He’s fucked her almost every night since… in one way or another but now… that streak will end. He stands outside her bedroom door with Knight and wonders if he should knock or not. He knows she’s asleep at this hour but… he didn’t… couldn’t tell her last night. So now, he has no choice. Sure he could leave without saying something… leave a note, but… he can’t do that. So, he knocks. 

“Rey?” he calls out. “Rey, open the door.” he knocks again and in a moment, the door opens. Rey is there, sleep still in her eyes, pajama top hanging from her left shoulder… hair a mess… he wants to throw her against the wall and fuck her but… he has to leave. 

“Master… what’s wrong?” she asks in a sleepy voice. 

“Nothing’s wrong Rey. I just came to say I'm leaving.”

“L-leaving…? Where?” Knight nudges at her hand and Kylo watches as she bends down to pet the creature. 

“Business.” he says. “Two weeks.” her eyes flash up to his for only a moment, and she looks back down to Knight. “Jess knows to feed you three meals as always and you are to take care of Knight as you normally do..” he tells her. “I expect you to behave while I’m away as well. But I also placed the new toy in the playroom. You can cum at most twice every couple days. I won’t have you getting greedy while I’m gone.”

“O...okay Master.” she mutters. 

“Would you like to ask me any questions before I go?” he asks her. 

“Uh… yes.”

“Alright.” she continues to pet Knight and he hears her sigh. “Go on, Rey.”

“W… when?” she asks. 

“In about ten minutes actually.”

“Why… why didn’t you tell me before?”

“...I-” Kylo sighs and tries to come up with an answer she’ll understand. Something… that’s not the truth. “I… I didn’t want to tell you.” he says. “I wasn’t sure how’d you react so…” he trails off. 

“Oh… okay…”

“Just… be good and take care of Knight.”

“I-I will Master…”

“Good… good… I’ll see you when I get back.” he says. “Knight… keep Rey safe.” and before she can say another word… he heads down the stairs. But, as he reaches the bottom, he hears footsteps behind him. He doesn’t turn around but he knows when she gets close. He can almost feel her hands on him and he sighs. “Rey… don-” and he feels her arms wrap around him. He keeps his arms to his sides and takes a breath as her head rests against his back. He wants to hug her back… he wants to hold her close and smell her hair before he leaves but… 

“Can I come?” she asks. 

“Rey…”

“Please? I-I’ll be good… I will Master.” Kylo closes his eyes and sighs. 

“No, you can’t.” he tells her. 

“I’ll be quiet… I… I… I’ll be a good girl...”

“You can’t come Rey. Now let go.” her arms tighten around him so he takes hold of her arms and prys them from his body. He takes a step away and turns to her. “Go back to your bedroom, take Knight with you and go to sleep.”

“B-”

“No buts. Do as I say.” he can tell she wants to argue but… he’s not in the mood. “Rey if you don’t do as I say, I’ll chain you up and make sure you don’t leave the playroom the entire time I’m gone.” he sees her flinch and he sighs. “Go.” 

“...okay.” he relaxes a bit and watches as she turns from him and goes to the stairs. As she heads up… he nods his head to Knight, motioning him to follow her. The dog does as he wants and Kylo sighs. 

“Bye Rey.”

“...bye Master.” and he watches as she continues up the stairs. And when he hears her bedroom door close… he hears a honk outside his door. He grabs his suitcase and looks back up the stairs before exiting the house. 

-

-

Two Weeks Later

-

-

Kylo feels the car pull from asphalt to gravel and keeps his eyes closed. They’re at the gate now… he’s almost home… 

Once the car stops, he opens his eyes and lets himself out. He doesn’t bother telling the driver to get his luggage and heads into the house. He looks around the entrance and breathes in the smell of cleaner and bacon. He smiles to himself and heads into the kitchen. He sees Jess standing by the oven and before he can clear his throat, she turns to him. 

“Welcome home.”

“Thank you.” he says. “Breakfast?”

“Eggs, bacon and french toast, sir. Is that alright?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Is Rey up?”

“I’m not sure. She’s been sleeping in, like you allowed.” Kylo nods his head. 

“That’s fine, go and wake her when you can.” he says. “I’m going to shower off the trip before breakfast”

“Alright sir. Glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” he agrees. And he heads out of the kitchen and into the living area. But as he’s halfway up the stairs, he hears her voice…

“Master!” Kylo turns to see Rey and Knight on the other side of the stairs. He can’t help but smile and he watches as they hurry over to him. Knight rushes up the stairs and Kylo kneels down slightly to pet the dog. 

“Were you a good boy Knight?” he asks. “Did you keep the house safe?” the dog almost whines and he smiles. “Did you keep Rey safe?” he whispers. He looks down at Rey and sees that her hand is on the handrail but… she isn’t coming up the stairs. She knows better… she’s not allowed on this side of the house… 

He goes to speak but notices… she’s wearing one of his shirts. A dark blue button down… it goes to the middle of her thighs and he can’t tell if she’s wearing anything else underneath. The sight makes his loins boil but at the same time… he wonders… 

“Where did you get that?” he asks her. 

“W-what?”

“Where… did you get that?” he asks again. He watches as Rey’s head tilts downwards and her hands clutch at the shirt. It makes the fabric go further up her thighs and he sighs. 

“U-um… I… I’m sorry Master.” she mutters. “I… I just…”

“Answer me Rey.”

“I… found it.”

“Oh did you now. Where?” she doesn’t answer and he knows… oh he knows… “Rey, don’t lie to me and don’t make me ask again.”

“I… I took it from your closet… and… I’ve… been sleeping in it…” she says as he makes his way down to her level. 

“Why?” he asks. She twists the material of the shirt in her hands and he can hear her sniff. 

“...I missed you.” hearing the words almost tears him in two but… he can’t let this go. She went into his room… she went through his things… stole one of his shirts. He wants to tell her the same… to tell her that he missed her too but… he wouldn’t dare, especially not now. 

“Take it off.” she pauses a moment but does as he says. “Give it to me.” she slowly hands him the shirt and he resists the urge to stare. “Playroom, kneel.” is all he says. 

“B-”

“Rey, I am in no mood. Go to the playroom and kneel.”

“Y-yes Master.” and she begins to walk away from him. He watches as her ass moves and sighs. He didn’t want to punish her right away… but she’s left him no choice. Kylo looks down at Knight and sees the dog watching her go as well. If she just woke up… that means he hasn’t gone out. “Go to Jess.” he tells the dog. Knight happily walks away and Kylo watches as the dog disappears into the kitchen area. He stands there a moment, holding his shirt and finally heads up to his bedroom. 

Once his door is closed behind him, he lifts the shirt to his nose and sniffs. He can smell her shampoo… her body lotion… and him. His cologne to be exact. She must have…

Kylo turns towards his vanity area and goes to it. He looks over the items on it and sees the cologne bottle has moved from it’s normal place. She sprayed his cologne onto the shirt… 

Kylo sighs and throws the shirt onto his bed. He needs a shower… and after breakfast… he needs to go and punish Rey. He doesn’t want to really, but she has to learn…

-

-

Kylo stares down at Rey’s naked body and lets the stainless steel cane run across her back and thighs. The shirt she was wearing… is pressed into her mouth and her hands and feet are chained to the floor. He won’t punish her too badly… only a few hits… after all… he’s missed her too. Kylo flicks the cane across her ass and watches as her body jolts. He hears her groan into the shirt and he sighs. After this… he’ll fuck her, nice and hard. Where and how he hasn’t decided yet but he has a few ideas. He hits the cane across the backs of her thighs and her ass clenches together. Then… he drops the cane. He can’t hold it in anymore…

He begins to unhook her from her restraints and once she’s free… he runs his hands along her skin. He lets his nose run along the back of her ear and he gently nips at the lobe. He hears her mutter something into his shirt and he lets his teeth dig into the lobe. She gasps and he smiles. 

“I’m not going to say the exact words you said earlier…” he whispers. “You know I can’t… but… I will let you cum. That should say the same thing, especially since you've been a very…  _ very _ naughty girl.” he feels goose skin pebble her skin and he sighs. “On the bed, get on all fours… and spread your legs.” he lets her go and as she stands, he takes the shirt in hand. She opens her mouth and he takes the shirt from her. He throws it to the side and watches as she does exactly as he asked. She’s so good… too good… 

Kylo takes down his jeans and underwear then stalks over to the bed. He stares down at his pet and smiles as he climbs onto the bed. He runs his hands along her thighs and spreads her legs even wider. 

“Quick and easy… and you have to ask to cum. Understand?”

“Y-yes Master.” and with those words, he sinks inside of her. 


	6. Whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update last week; I’m sorry! There was just a lot going on with my feelings and such and... yeah   
> But here we go!

-

-

Kylo watches as Rey scarfs up the linguini and cream sauce and sips his whiskey. She’s having another serving of dinner since he made her skip breakfast this morning. He didn’t mean to make her skip it, but after he saw her in his shirt, he sent her to the playroom. And after that… they were in there for a while so what was left of the breakfast was thrown away. He regrets it a little but now… he gets to watch her engorge herself. And… he tries to not enjoy the sight of her eating. Something about the way she enjoys every bite… savors every flavor… 

He takes another sip of whiskey and watches as Knight rolls over onto his side. They’re both waiting for Rey, though Kylo would never show it. As far as he’s concerned… he’s enjoying his whiskey in the dining room instead of the living room. He watches as she runs a finger through the last of the sauce on the plate and sucks it clean. 

“Done?” he asks. 

“Yes Master…”

“Good, go on into the living room after you take Knight out.”

“Yes Master.” he watches as she stands and she looks to Knight. “Come on baby. Outside.” Knight perks up as he hears the word and he followers her out of the dining room. Kylo stays seated a few moments then heads into the living room. He sets his whiskey onto the table beside the couch and takes a seat at the end. He’ll want Rey laying on the couch with her head on his lap so he needs to sit at the very end. Her legs need to be comfortable and he knows she likes to throw them over the side. He switches on the TV and flips through the channels until he finds something he doesn’t have to pay attention to. She might though. She likes the food channel for whatever reason. Though he knows she’ll try and look at him. Kylo watches as the chef on the screen chops herbs a moment then lays his head back onto the couch. 

He’s glad to be home. It’s much nicer than being stuck in a plane with Phasma, Finn and a few others. Here… it’s just him… and…

“Where would you like me, Master?” she hears. Kylo opens his eyes and sees Rey standing near… eyes down on the floor. 

“Look at me.” he orders. Her eyes slowly look into his and he continues. “I want your head on my lap. Face up.”

“Yes Master.” she says as she takes a step closer. 

“Knight, down.” the dog lays down at his feet and Rey gently gets onto the couch. She lays her head on his lap and her eyes look into his once more. “Good girl…” he praises. He lets his fingers run through her hair a moment and he just stares down at her. “You are… you know that right?” he asks. 

“Sometimes Master.” he smiles. 

“Sometimes…” he repeats. “Most of the time.” he whispers back. “Sometimes I just think you can’t help yourself. Like with my shirt…”

“I am sorry Master.” she whispers. 

“I know you are… but I understand too.” he says. “Next time you want something like that… you ask.”

“Can I?” she asks back. 

“Yes.”

“Then… can I… can I…?”

“Yes… but I already have that one being washed.” he says. “So I’ll bring you another one.”

“Thank you Master…” her hand goes to his and gently squeezes so he moves it away from her head. He grabs his whiskey and sips. 

“You’re welcome… now be quiet and watch TV.” she nods her head and Kylo watches as he eyes stay on his. “Rey, TV.” she smiles softly and her eyes slowly go toward the screen. Kylo focuses on his whiskey and thinks of what he’ll want to do to her before bed. 

-

-

Kylo knows he should be more distant with her, he knows he shouldn’t indulge her stealing his shirt but… he can’t help himself. He wants her to be happy… he wants her to like him… maybe even-

“So, drinks tonight?” he hears. Kylo looks up from his paperwork and sees Phasma speaking. 

“Uh… yeah why not?” he answers. He doesn’t want to exactly… he’s already spent the majority of the last two weeks with her already. But… he can’t deny drinks. “If you’re paying…”

“Yeah fuck that boss man. You pay, you know that.” Kylo rolls his eyes and sighs. 

“Fine, whatever.” he sees Phasma smile and grabs his phone. He dials the house number and waits for Jess to answer. She doesn’t answer right away, so the first thing he asks- “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes sir. Sorry sir. I was in the laundry room.”

“Oh… that’s alright. Is Rey there with you?” he asks. 

“Uh, no sir. She’s in her room. Would you like to speak with her?”

“No, um… how is she today?”

“F-fine sir. Can’t wait for you to get home though.” she says. “She helped make cookies.”

“What?”

“I had some extra time today so I was planning on making cookies. And Rey helped.”

“Oh… um… okay.”

“She can’t wait for you to try them.” Kylo sighs and nods his head. 

“Okay, tell Rey I’ll be home soon. Oh and Phasma is coming over for dinner and drinks.”

“Alright sir.”

“Hey, I thought we were going out!” Phasma says. Kylo waves her off but she continues. “Well if I’m coming to dinner, you might as well bring Hux, Finn and Poe too.” Kylo rolls his eyes and sighs. 

“Actually it’ll be tomorrow. Just the usual for dinner.”

“Will do sir. Is that all?”

“Yes Jess. Bye.” and he hangs up. Phasma just looks at him and he sighs. “What?”

“Nothing…”

“What Phas?” she just smiles and leans over onto his desk. 

“Pussy-whipped much?” she asks. Kylo just covers his eyes and groans. “Do you… care… for that girl?”

“...maybe. And you can’t hold that against me…”

“I won’t… but others might…”

“I know…”

“So… tomorrow for dinner and drinks then?”

“Yeah, tonight… she made cookies…”

“For her master?” Kylo just nods and Phasma sighs. “Well… maybe you should get home then. Before they get stale.” and she walks out of his office. Kylo just stares off into nothing and breathes. He does care for her… he really does. But… he knows… he knows he shouldn’t…

-

-

The cookies were delicious… but her pussy… tastes so much better. He groans as slick leaks from her and he laps it up. She was so good… so good… 

“Ah! Master…” he licks up her slit and back to her clit, before sucking it into his mouth. He hears her sigh and he keeps pressure on her clit. He lets two fingers sink into her as he continues to lick and her pussy clamps around them. He wishes it was his cock but he knows she needs this little release before his own. It’ll make her so wet… he can imagine how good his cock will feel inside of her… 

“Good girl…” he praises. “My good girl…” her pussy continues to clasp around his fingers and he sucks her clit once more before he looks at her hands. They’re tied with rope so she wouldn’t touch him while he does this… and the more he thinks about it, the more he wants to fuck her in this position as well. He likes her tied down…

“P-p-please…” she pleads. “Please Master…”

“Cum for me Rey…” and he laps at her clit and pumps his fingers until she stiffens under his touch. He continues to lick and suck at her pussy until her aftershocks are done with and then… he climbs over her body. He looks down at her sweet pretty face and sighs. There’s a slight sheen of sweat over her brow and she’s panting, hard. “Good?” he asks. 

“Y-y-yes Master…” she breathes. 

“And what do we say?” her hips move slightly and she sighs. 

“Thank you Master…”

“Good girl, now…” a smile goes over her face and he kisses down her throat. His lips go over her breasts a few moments then, he begins to line himself up. He needs to be inside her… 

The moment he pushes inside his pet… they moan in unison. He braces himself up on his forearms and feels her legs gently cup him. Even though she’s tied down… she’s still trying to wrap her legs around him. Kylo smiles and pushes deeper as she throws her head back. He gently kisses at her chest and circles his hips…

“Master…” he hears. Kylo circles his hips again and pulls himself from her before pushing back inside. He starts a slow pace and feels her breasts move with her body. He allows himself to kiss and suckle at the skin of her chest as he moves in and out of her and groans. She’s so wet… so so wet… and her insides clutch around him so nice and tight… he never wants to leave… “Master…” Kylo listens to her whisper the name over and over again and loses himself in his Rey.


	7. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s the last chapter!   
> I’m so sorry this fic didn’t go on longer you guys, but hopefully the next one will!   
> Thanks so much for reading 🖤

-

-

Rey fixes the collar around her neck and after it’s how she likes, she grabs the soft pink fabric from her bed and throws it on. It’s not her favorite color, but for some reason, her Master bought it for her. So… she’ll wear it… for him. He’s having people over for dinner and drinks, so he wants her presentable. Two people will be new to her, though she did meet the man named Finn the other day. And because of that… she’s more covered than normal. The dress falls to below her knees and the sleeves go to the ditches in her arms. There’s small designs flowing around the chest area and it makes Rey sigh. It’s pretty… but she’s used to wearing black and red… darker colors… just like her Master. So, seeing herself in a different color is a bit strange. Though… she has to admit… she looks pretty. And hopefully, her Master thinks so as well. 

She only puts on a smidgen of makeup, some blush… a light gloss… and she pins some of her hair back to go with the cut of the dress. She’s ready but… she was told to stay in her room until Master is home. So, she sits on her bed… and waits… 

Twenty minutes later, Jess is at her door, calling her downstairs. Rey checks her makeup and hair before she leaves the room and she heads down the stairs. She sees Master and the others already seated in the living room so she takes a breath and makes her way to him. As she nears, she sees Knight is already laid at his feet. She doesn’t call him though, she stays silent as she reaches her Master. She slowly kneels down, lays her head on his thigh and closes her eyes. 

“There’s my girl…” she hears. She allows herself to smile and she feels his hand go to her head, but he doesn’t pet her. “Look at me.” she does as she says and looks up to his face. His eyes are tired… “Very pretty…” he praises. Rey smiles and stops looking at him. “Doesn’t she look pretty Phas?” she hears. 

“Very.” Rey clutches onto her Master’s leg and Knight nudges at her hand. She doesn’t pet him though… she’s not sure how Master wants her to behave… 

“Go on.” he says. Rey raises her hand slightly and Knight crawls a few steps closer to her. She begins to pet his head and she hears Master speak. “Dinner should be done soon, Phas show the others to the dining table.”

“Right on it boss man.” Rey hears the guests move from the living room and once the room is mostly silent… besides Knight’s panting… Master speaks again. 

“Rey…”

“Yes, Master?” she asks. 

“You look very pretty.”

“Thank you Master.”

“See? I told you that color would suit you.”

“You did Master, thank you.” his hand creeps down her neck and she shivers. 

“Have dinner with Jess, then you’ll join us for one drink and then head to your room.” he says. “No alcohol for you though.”

“Okay Master.” she whispers. Knight licks her hand and she giggles. 

“Good girl. Come on now.” she stands with him and smiles as his hand lingers on her neck before they walk to the dining room. 

-

-

Rey listens to the guests talk with Master and tries to block them out. She doesn’t really know what they’re talking about so she’s trying to imagine how Master will treat her after they leave. She hopes he’ll let her cum… maybe with his tongue again… 

Master’s hand keeps playing with her hair as they talk and soon, she feels his hand tighten in her hair. She gasps slightly but tries to keep quiet. She hasn’t done anything wrong… so why is he pulling her hair? She keeps her hands to her sides and he pulls more. 

“Ow…” she whispers. And with that… his hand loosens in her hair. 

“Oh… sorry…” she nods her head and lays it back onto his thigh. Master’s hand begins to run through her hair again and she sighs. 

“Rey.” she almost looks up at him, but stops herself. 

“Y-yes Master.”

“To your room.”

“Yes Master.” his hand leaves her head and as she stands, Knight does too. “Um…”

“Take him with you.”

“Okay Master, thank you Master.” she says. “Baby, follow.” Knight walks along with her as she heads to the stairs and she takes a quick look at her Master before she leaves the room. 

As they get to her room, she shuts the door behind them and begins to undress. She flings the dress from her body and throws it into the hamper. She watches as Knight goes to his bed and she heads into the bathroom. She wipes the makeup from her face, does her nightly skin routine and slips into an oversized t-shirt for bed. She switches the light off in the bathroom before the light in her bedroom and gets into the bed. She hears Knight sigh and she knows what he wants… 

“Here baby.” she says. She hears Knight get up from his bed and before she knows it, he’s laying at her front. He licks at her hand as she pets his face and she smiles. “Sleep baby…” Rey closes her eyes and lets herself hold onto the dog as she gets comfortable. It shouldn’t take long for her to fall asleep…

-

-

She doesn’t sleep…

Instead, once Knight is fast asleep, she slips from under the covers and heads to the small reading nook. She takes hold of the blanket she keeps there, covers herself and lays her head on the cool window. She watches the leaves on the trees blow through the darkness and sighs as rain begins to drop from the sky. She watches as it splatters and drips onto her window and wishes she could go out and feel it on her skin. But… she isn’t sure it would be allowed. The only time she’s allowed outside is if she’s taking Knight out. She closes her eyes and listens to the sound of the rain and lets it calm her. Maybe… just maybe this will help her sleep. Normally she’d be tired from her Master’s playtime but… not tonight… 

Then, there’s a knock on the door and…

“Rey…?” she waits a moment and the voice calls again. “Rey?” she gets up from her seat and goes to walk to the door but it opens. There is Master… 

“S-sorry Master… I was-” he holds up his finger, to make her silent and it works. She stays where she is and he looks to the bed. Knight tilts his head at their Master and he sighs. 

“Lucky bastard…” she hears him mutter. 

“Wha-”

“Knight, downstairs.” the dog hops from her bed and leaves the room. Rey watches him go and watches as Master’s feet get closer. “Rey?”

“Y-yes Master?” she asks. She feels him even closer and his hand touches her cheek. 

“Look at me…” she slowly does and when her eyes get to his face, she can’t help but smile. He’s so handsome… so pretty… and… hers? His eyes are a little sad… a little drunk… “You are so beautiful…” he mutters. 

“Thank you Master…” she whispers back. His hand gently rubs her face and she closes her eyes. She leans into his touch and then… 

“My good girl… my Rey…” 

  
  
  


His lips are on hers. 

  
  


Rey’s eyes flash open and she pulls away from him. His hand remains on her cheek and she has to think she’s dreaming… 

“Master…” his other hand snakes around her waist and he pulls her close. His thumb goes right under her lips and then… his lips touch hers again. She doesn’t pull away this time. Instead, she moans into his mouth. His thumb helps her mouth open for him and then, his tongue slips in. Her moan grows louder and his other hand keeps his hold on her. She tries her hardest to keep her hands to her sides but… she can’t…

Her hands go upwards to his hair and she lets her fingers trail through his dark tendrils. She pulls him closer and he groans. His hand tightens on her face and Rey’s head goes round and round. He’s kissing her… that’s against the rules… but… it feels so good… and since he kissed her and not the other way around… it has to be okay. She can taste the whiskey on his tongue with a hint of sweetness from the chocolate cake they had for dessert. Rey clutches onto his hair and she moves her tongue with his. She’s wanted to kiss him for so long… to taste his lips but… until this very second… it never crossed her mind that it would actually happen. He’s always so strict on the rules and she was sure… he didn’t want to kiss her. Rey feels his moan roll through her and he ends the kiss… all too soon. She goes to speak but… she can’t think of anything to say… 

“I love you…” he whispers. Rey watches her Master’s eyes and she knows… she knows what he’s saying is the truth… “I love you so much…” and he gently kisses her lips once more. 

“I… I love you too Master…” he smiles slightly and he speaks. 

“On the bed.” he whispers. 

“Um…”

“I said, on the bed.”

“Master… we’re not in the playroom…” his thumb continues to run across her bottom lip and he gently kisses her lips once more. 

“I know…” and he begins to walk. She backs up with him and soon her legs are touching her bed. She lays down and watches as he begins to unbutton his shirt. She just stays how she is and wonders… 

“M-master?” she whispers. 

“Yes?” he asks back as his shirt falls around his feet. 

“Um… maybe… maybe… since you’ve been drinking…” she doesn’t want him to regret having her here… she doesn’t want him to regret kissing her… 

“The whiskey has nothing to do with it.” he says. “I would need a lot more in me to make stupid decisions.” he begins to undo his pants and Rey gulps. “I can take you to the playroom if you want but I'd rather have you here.” she slowly nods her head and as she lays back onto her sheets… he climbs over her. Rey watches his face and sighs. 

She wants this too…

-

-

Rey wakes up with a jolt and looks into the pitch black of her room. She takes a large breath and closes her eyes again but then she realizes… there’s something heavy over her body. She turns just a bit and sees its an arm… and when she looks up… she sees Master. He… he’s in her bed. He… didn’t leave…

As she moves, his arm tightens around her so she lays back the way she was. She feels his breath on the back of her neck and hears him mutter something in his sleep. She smiles to herself and gently puts her hand on top of his. She closes her eyes once more and hears him sigh. 

“More… sleep…”

“Okay Master… more sleep…” and she squeezes his hand. 

Maybe… just maybe… this is the start of something new… 

-

-

END

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI 🖤


End file.
